creepypasta_land_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic.EXE
Sonic.EXE is a reoccurring, powerful Creepypasta and demon encountered in Creepypasta Land, capable of shape shifting into the form of Sonic the Hedgehog to trick unsuspecting victims. He is the fourth major Creepypasta in the series. = Creepypasta Land = Day 03 Heading towards the mountains, the party meet Sonic the Hedgehog in front of Tails Prowers gave. Ben begins to excitedly proclaim that he is a major fan of Sonic's, completely oblivious to Tails grave. Sally confronts Sonic for murdering Tails, to which Sonic abruptly reveals to the party that he is not only Sonic.EXE, but he is also "GOD." Sonic.EXE chases the Protagonist through a flat green plane before he is saved by Bloo Dee at the end of the path, banishing Sonic.EXE and explaining that the Creepypastas in Creelles Town are appearing because the Protagonists pure spirit broke the seal on the town, and now satan has released true fear, manifestations of the Protagonists fear of Creepypastas. Day 04 Rescuing Samira within the Theater and returning to her, she will warn the party that despite the magical barrier Dee has made to keep the Creepypastas in town, Sonic.EXE has escaped the Abandoned House and may also attack them if they are not wary. Day 05 Entering the Abandoned House, Sonic.EXE will block the path to the left until they have been chased back to the entrance by Eyeless Jack. The Protagonist finally combines all of the Medals they have collected, confront their fears once and for all in order to free Creelles Town of its curse, and to gain the Absolute Holy Powers. Sonic.EXE chases the protagonist through the fourth and eighth stage of the boss rush before being banished by the curse being lifted and the Protagonist gaining the Absolute Holy Powers. Evasion Method Both times that Sonic.EXE is encountered, he will chase the player down a grassy plain with no obstacles. If the player is not prepared and running to the right, they will be quickly killed. The first encounter with Sonic.EXE will prompt the player before chasing them, however, the second encounter with him in the "boss rush" will require the player to instantly recognize or discover through trial and error that they will be chased without prompt. Though it is considered non-canon, the Sonic.EXE chase in Creepypasta Universe in Dead Hill Zone is considered one of the most difficult because of Sonic.EXE's ability to slowly creep up on the party with little to no margin of error. It is recommended that the player hold shift and their right key even before the chase as even with advantage, he will be uncomfortably close when the chase ends. Trivia *The Creepypasta of Sonic.EXE overtime became considered a Trollpasta, and was thus moved over to the Trollpasta forums. This would end up infuriating the creator for a short while, even attempt to get the fans of Sonic.EXE to mass spam fan art of the character before he would later apologize for his outburst. *Despite Samira's warnings on Day 04 to watch for Sonic.EXE, he cannot be found anywhere in town through exploration other than in the Abandoned House on Day 05. *Though it is unknown at what point it would be established, Sonic.EXE Virus would be an enemy introduced in Creepypasta Land 2: SCP Force, shown in the Ultimate Trailer and in the games files, despite only being able to play music from a previous fight. Category:Creepypasta Category:Enemy Category:Ben drowned